The Potter Sisters
by powerrangersfan364
Summary: It has been a long time since I lost everything, well almost. I have spent years trying to move on, learning to live again. Now, just when everything seems better, life gets complicated with the return of my nephew Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived.
1. Genesis

I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was ten. Yes, I marked the occasion and received gifts, but somehow the addition of another year seems meaningless without those closest to me; especially when that day is the day they were taken from me. It's been eight long years since I last saw them; eight years since my brother and his wife were murdered. And I am the only one who knows the full truth of that horrid birthday. Living itself seemed almost purposeless until the day everything changed.

I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I walked through muggle London. It was only August, but the air had a bite to it. The street was busy in the late afternoon, but I wasn't bothered. No one would notice me if I didn't want them to.

The world seemed ordinary today. The muggles drifted by, wreathed in a myriad of colors. I felt their emotions as I passed, happy, sad, anxious, fuming, confused; ordinary people feeling ordinary things. Occasionally, I would notice the shimmer of a magical being, but it was rather rare. Few wizards or witches choose to walk when they can floo. I felt myself drift over to the far side of the street. The wisps I was getting were strong, and made me curious. What was a child doing all alone at a time like this?

I turned into an alley, and instantly spotted her. She was propped up against the cold brick wall, examining the contents of a letter excitedly. Her aura was colorful. Bright blue joy, green, curiosity, yellow hope, and the faint shimmer marking her a witch. She was young, only about ten or eleven, too young to be on her own.

"Going to Hogwarts?" I asked, leaning on the wall.

The girl's head snapped up. Her eyes met mine, searching. "It's real?" she asked excitedly, "There are others like me?"

I smiled bemusedly, "It's real alright!" I laughed. "What's your name girlie?"

She stood and offered her hand, "I'm Riya."

"Olivia Gemini Potter, but my friends call me Via" I nodded, taking her hand. "I assume you haven't got your supplies yet?"

" I don't know where to find them, and even if I did, I don't have any money," she replied sadly.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to lend you some money, Riya. Follow me," I ordered. The girl grinned and did as told.

The walk to the Leaky Cauldron was short. I had been on my way there before I got sidetracked. I glanced down at the girl as she stared around at all the people. It must have seemed strange to her that everyone was wearing robes. I had grown up with this, but to a muggleborn… well everything about the wizarding world is strange. Riya caught my eye and grinned. it was that grin that told me she would adjust quickly.

The first place I took her was Gringotts. Riya was going to be a Gryffindor, I discovered. She was unflappable. The goblins didn't scare her. She found the ride to the Potter vault fun. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that I would be paying for her supplies.

"It only money," I shook my head with a smile. "I have plenty of it."

"But…"

"You can pay me back by doing something with your life. You're going to be incredible", I told her. I expected the blast of emotion, joy, gratitude, amazement, but I was surprised when her hair turned a vibrant yellow.

My jaw dropped. I felt her tensing up, afraid. She probably wondered if that was to strange, even for the magical world. I shook my head, and ruffled her hair, "You're a metamorphmagus," I whispered. "That's so cool!" I exclaimed. Riya started laughing, relived.

We got our galleons quickly. I was in a hurry to get out of there. We still had to get our supplies. It was guaranteed to be busy, and I didn't do well in crowds. Perks of being an empath I guess.

The bookshop was always the busiest, so I decided to get everything else first. We got a trunk for her. It was sturdy, but light, and was enchanted to fit everything we needed in it. Riya took one look inside and exclaimed, "IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" I burst out laughing. Muggle culture was wonderful. She looked over and smiled impishly. "I've always wanted to say that."

Our next stop was Madam Malkin's. Riya was somehow able to be still long enough for a fitting, thank Merlin. The we hit the apothecary and cauldron shops. I needed a refill of almost everything, and she needed a starter set. I promised to show her how to work everything and we set out on our way.

Finally we got to the shop I was most looking forward to. Ollivander's. The old man was fond of me. I had apprenticed for him last summer, and I had learned a lot. I couldn't wait to introduce my young friend to him.

The old wand shop was dusty as usual. I remember trying to get him to let me clean it, but he insisted I leave it be. Something about a mysterious aura? Riya stayed close to me as I called out for him.

"Ollivander! Ollivander, get out here, I brought you a customer, I think she's gonna be a good one!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! You don't have to yell at me you nuisance!" his voice sounded from the back. "Who do you think you are, coming in here and yelling up a storm?"

"You know you love me!" I responded as he came into view.

"Yeah, yeah. So, who is this?" he asked, peering over the counter.

"I'm Riya Johnson," she answered, offering a hand. The old man smiled at the girls manners, and turned to get a selection of wands, animating his tape measure as he went. Riya's eyes grew wide as she saw some of her first real magic. The tape was still measuring when he returned with a pile of wands to try. I smiled and took a seat, deciding to get comfortable.

Three hours later, they were still trying wands. They had tried all sorts of wands, long ones, short ones, a few in between. Ollivander had went from the heights of excitement, to extreme irritation. Riya was unique alright. As the time went on, I had an equally strange idea.

"Ollivander, do you mind if I pick one?"

"Go, on, Go on." he waved me on.

Last year, when I had my apprenticeship, we had experimented with an idea of mine. I had chosen to use blackberry vine, and four core types. It was very temperamental, and extremely unpredictable. I had a feeling it was going to choose this incredible girl.

Something had gone on when I was gone. Riya was especially confused and Ollivander didn't give away any hints. I brought my focus to the present and carefully handed the thorny wand to the girl. Once it was in her hand, the wand glowed, emitting a fantastic light show, filled with vibrant color. The wand chose the wizard, ...er witch. Riya had found her wand.

By the time we got out of Ollivander's, it was almost dinner time. I hurried Riya through the bookshop. We were headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, when Riya pulled me into a pet shop. She headed straight to a black and white puppy. It was adorable. I felt my heart melt just looking at it. Riya lifted it up, and it licked her nose. Riya laughed and turned to me if I had wanted to say no, two sets of puppy dog eyes were impossible to resist. Riya got a dog.

I quickly escorted the girl back to the inn before she could sidetrack me even further. We were going to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron, and head to Platform nine and Three Quarters the next day. We were both exhausted and hungry by the time we deposited our stuff and Riya's dog, who she named Oreo, in my room. I headed downstairs to bring a tray up, while Riya got herself sorted. I knew this was a major adjustment for her. She was going to have tons of questions for me when I got back.

Surprisingly, I was able to eat in peace. Riya seemed more interested in food than conversation. I took the time to decide exactly what I was going to do with the girl. She had been living on the streets when I found her. I could tell the girl was smart, and mischievous. She had also shown a surprising amount of control over her emotions. I hadn't gotten a headache all day, despite hanging out with the little imp. Riya and I were going to be good friends.

As soon as we finished eating, she launched into a seemingly endless stream of questions. I laughed, and answered them as best I could. Most of the questions were about magic itself. She wondered how many people could change their appearance at will, what were Hogwarts Houses, and why did people stare at me wherever I went.

I went quiet. She deserved a response. No child should be kept in the dark, and the girl desperately needed someone she could trust. Being alone during major life events was not fun. The subject was just painful.

I told her. I told her about Voldemort, about my brother and his wife, about my nephew Harry. Actually, I told her more than I had told anyone before, including my guardian, Professor McGonagall, or as I called her, Grandma Minnie. Somehow, I just knew I could trust her.

I told her about my ability. The only other person who had known was James. Most people would have freaked out, but Riya just nodded, deep in thought. I assured her that I kept the things I knew secret. Except for one thing. I told her about Sirius and Wormtail. I left out Remus's secret, but I explained everything else. I knew Sirius hadn't betrayed James, Lily, Harry, and I. I knew it was Wormtail. It felt good to finally tell someone all this.

At first I worried that I had told her too much. But I knew better than anyone just how much an 11 year old girl could handle. Riya looked me directly in the eye, and she made a promise I will never forget. She promised that she would help me, she would help me protect Harry, and clear Sirius's name. That night everything changed, I was no longer alone.


	2. The Long Lost Nephew

"Hurry up Via! I don't want to be late. Fred and George will be waiting!" The familiar voice of Riya rang through our new house. Sometimes I wondered why I volunteered to be her guardian. I lacked enough sleep as it was.

"I'm coming brat! I wouldn't want you to be late meeting your boyfriends would I?"

"Haha, you're hilarious," she bit back dryly, as I emerged from my workshop. Somehow we managed to make the living arrangements work, although that probably had something to do with the fact that I only saw her three months out of the year.

"I don't want to be late either, you know," I reminded her. Riya grinned linking her arms through mine. "Harry is eleven now. I'll get to see him again after so long."

It had been three years and a day since we had met. We were very close. She had told me what was troubling her that day in the wand shop. She had spent her life in and out of muggle foster houses, before she finally ran away, but Ollivander had mentioned her father. The day we met Riya made me a promise, but secretly I made one of my own. I would take care of this slip of a girl. So here I was, only twenty, and raising a teenager. In my spare time I was looking into her past. I hadn't found anything, but I would, I was certain.

Riya was thirteen now. She was tall and thin, and had this aura of playfulness around her. She was graceful and fast, developed from experience pranking, and running from teachers. I was very proud of her; keeping the grades I insisted she had, pranking, and being co-commentator of the quidditch games was not easy, especially when she never knew if her wand was going to work. The girl was brilliant, especially at transfiguration. The only thing she needed help at was potions. But her friends Fred and George were actually good at potions.

I was snapped out of my dream world by Riya. Literally, she was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "So, now that you're back, how are we getting to the Burrow?"

"Do you want to apparate?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really don't want soot on my robes this year." I rolled my eyes and offered her my arm.

We arrived at the Burrow to see a flurry of action. Riya rushed up to annoy Percy with the twins, while I said hello, and goodbye, to Arthur who was headed into work. Molly pulled me to the table and ordered me to eat up. I had no complaints. Mrs. Weasley could cook. She gave me lessons sometimes, but I couldn't match her.

Ginny, the youngest redhead, and Ron, who was starting his first year, were sitting at the table already. Ron was stuffing his face as usual, and Ginny was sulking. I knew why she was upset, she was only a year away from Hogwarts. Percy came down the stairs. I nodded politely to him, as my mouth was currently full of pancakes. The twins and Riya were the last down. Riya plopped down next to Ginny. She really seemed to like the young girl, had taken her under her wing so to speak. I rolled my eyes as Fred and George argued over who would sit next to Riya. It seemed some things would never change.

Soon enough, everyone had eaten, and we were piled into the Weasley's car. My mind drifted as we travelled to London. I hadn't seen Harry in ten years. I had just turned ten, and Harry was only one year old. he wouldn't remember me.

We reached King's Cross without much time to spare. We weren't late, thank goodness, but we had to hurry. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Percy, Fred and, George had already entered the platform, when Riya pulled my attention to a young black haired boy. He had approached Mrs. Weasley, and was hesitantly asking how to get onto the platform. I didn't hear her response, I was too shell shocked. Standing here in front of me was my only kin. I froze. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were already through the wall when Riya guided me onto the platform. She spotted the twins and ran over.

It wasn't long until she returned, hauling the confused eleven year old with him. "Harry James Potter," she announced ignoring his surprised look, "I would like to formally introduce you to Olivia Gemini Potter, your aunt."

"Call me Via," I responded instantly, before breaking down into inaudible sobs. Harry shot a confused look to Riya who nodded.

Riya slapped the back of my head. "Get yourself together before you scare him off," she ordered.

"I'm sorry," I replied, regaining my composure. "You probably don't remember me. James was my big brother. I lived with him until…" I trailed off. "I haven't seen you in ten years, and you have the Potter looks. I'm just emotional."

Harry looked stunned. His eyes were wide. "You're my aunt?" I nodded. "I didn't know about you," he muttered, looking down.

"May I write you while you're at Hogwarts? I could tell you about your parents if you like."

Harry shocked me with his reply. He reached out and hugged me. "Yeah, you can write," he whispered.

"Thank you." I clutched him to me for a moment. "You better go," I murmured, "The train will be leaving soon." Harry let go, and I watched him board the train, before I turned to Riya. "Promise to look after him?" I asked.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Look after yourself too!" I called as she got onto the train. Soon enough, the scarlet train pulled out of the station. I waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny before apparating out to my first job of the day.


	3. Passing the Time

The first month, I received a letter from Hogwarts twice a week. Riya always sent one at the beginning of the week, and Harry would send one at the end. I was ecstatic when I heard that Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. Riya would send me a weekly report of all the mischief she and the twins had gotten into.

I didn't really mind that she was always in trouble, as long as she managed to keep her grades up. The thing that pushed me over the edge was when Harry ended up fighting a troll in the girls' bathroom. I had to do something about it.

So I did. I had learned a thing or two over the years about being heard. And trust me, I was _legendary_. Sending a howler was bad enough, but my patented Intimidator was a bit extreme. A muggle would call what appeared a hologram, and indeed, I got the idea from the muggle film Star Wars. The hologram was prerecorded, and you could enchant it to move, address specific people, and grow larger, or smaller. The best part was that I got to deliver the letter in person, in my animagus form Glimmer.

I swooped in with the other owls during breakfast, with a silvery blue envelope clutched in my beak. It was easy to spot Riya, her hair was a vibrant blue today. I deposited my cargo and the soared into the rafters to watch.

Riya´s eyes widened as they landed on the envelope lying on her plate. Fred and George went quiet for the first time in their whole lives probably. They knew what was coming. Riya hastily opened the envelope, wanting to get it over with.

White smoke poured out of the envelope, onto the floor. It piled on top of itself, until finally it settled into my image. ¨Riya Annette Johnson, how on earth could you let Harry battle a troll. You were supposed to be protecting him! You promised he would be safe! Battling a troll is not safe!" the image yelled, glowing a brilliant silver. The projection then turned, walking along the Gryffindor table until it came to rest in front of Ron. ¨And you, Ronald Weasley, how could you be so insulting to someone who was only trying to help you? I get that you and Hermione are friends now, but you seriously owe her an apology." Abashed, Ron did as told, ignoring the gleeful looks Fred and George were sending Riya. Then the image stalked up towards the staff table, tripling in size as it went. It was no longer silver, but scarlet.

I quickly peered closer. This was the best part. ¨How could you? How could you! Hogwarts is supposed to be safe! And a troll got in!¨ The image was positively feral by now. ¨Everyone says you are the greatest wizard of the age, and a troll, a _troll,_ got in? How could you?!¨ Dumbledore paled. It wasn often that someone called him out. "Oh, and hello Minnie, if you ever need someone to vent to about his idiocy, I'm all ears." It nodded, shrinking, and returning to it's usual color. "Have a nice day, and Go Gryffindor!" With a bow to the students it disappeared with a flash of white light and a pop.

I hooted softly, and swept out of the hall. Riya must have seen me, because I saw her wink in my direction. I flew straight home and transformed, before bursting out laughing. Their faces were priceless.

Shortly after the troll incident, I received a glowing letter from Minnie, informing me of Harry's position on the quidditch team. It was supposed to be a secret, so I couldn't tell Harry I knew, but I was very proud. I had been a keeper on the Gryffindor team. I was pretty darn good, but not good enough. Gryffindor hadn't won since my third year. But from Minnie's letter, Harry was going to be brilliant.

At about the same time, I discovered that Harry, Ron and Hermione had run into Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog. Hagrid, was like a father to me, and he and Riya had bonded over their mutual love of animals, especially ones of the dangerous variety. So she had leave to help him take care of Fluffy for extra credit in Care of Magical Creatures.

I was going to have my work cut out for me keeping my promise. But I couldn't worry about it too much. I was busier than ever. I worked six hours a day as an Auror, and four hours a day at St. Mungo's. I was also occupied with filling orders for various potions and enchanted products that I sold. And when work was over, I always had things to do to keep up with the renovations at the house. All in all, I was really glad Riya was keeping me informed. I was too busy to stick my nose in other people's business.

Not that that stopped me much. I was secretly feeding the Weasley's account, and also McGonagall's and Remus's. Remus was down on his luck, and he meant a lot to my brother and me. After all these people have done for me, it was only fair I gave back.

Christmas came and went. I had Remus over for dinner. Neither of us had anyone to spend the day with as Harry had declined my invitation, and Riya opted to stay at Hogwarts with Fred and George. I gave Riya a box of chocolate frogs, and a muggle book called Tailing 101. Harry got five sets of muggle clothes, so he wouldn't have to wear those awful hand-me-downs. I also gave him a book called ' _How to Fight a Troll and Live to Tell the Tale'_ . Riya found this hilarious of course. She and the twins had had a blast laughing about the Intimidator.

After that, the months seemed to blend together. Harry was brilliant at quidditch, according to Riya, who was one half of the incredible commentating team. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still neck deep in mischief, sneaking about, and somehow managing to lose 150 points, and ending up with detention in the Forbidden Forest. Riya swore she needed to teach them how to avoid getting caught. It was ridikulous, pun intended. They had my brother's invisibility cloak for heaven's sake!

There didn't seem to be anything alarming after that fiasco. I hoped that that would be the end of it. I liked getting to know him through his mischief, he reminded me so much of James. But I did not want him to get Siriusly, pun intended again, injured, or worse. Unfortunately, that was not to be. I received a letter from Minnie that Riya and Harry were both in hospital after an altercation with old Voldy.

I got to the school a little after midnight. Both Harry and Riya were unconscious, so I would have to wait to hear what happened. Madame Pomfrey explained their condition quietly, and then left me to wait for my wayward ward and nephew to wake up. When Poppy was gone, I lowered my mental shields, needing to check in my own way.

As usual Riya was a bright swirl of emotions. Her aura was weaker than usual, and her magical core was drained, but other than that she was fine. Harry was slightly stronger, which was strange, as Riya being older with a deeper magical core should have been less affected. I couldn't begin to guess what that meant, but I was relieved that they would be okay. My shields popped back into place as I sat down in a chair to rest. I needed what sleep I could get.

I was still drowsy when Harry woke. By that time Dumbledore had joined us. I sat listening to their conversation. I wanted to talk to Harry in private. I had managed to piece together exactly what had been going on from their conversation, and I was very disturbed. Apparently, Dumbledore had hired a guy that was possessed by Voldemort, and let him teach _children_. It's no wonder the Malfoys think he's barmy. I don't exactly like Lucius Malfoy, but he does have a point.

My attention was pulled back to Harry as Dumbledore exited.

"So..." I started, a little awkwardly.

Harry turned towards me nervously. "Hi Aunt Via."

"Let me see if I got this straight, "You felt you had good reason to believe that Snape was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, so you, Ron, and Hermione ventured into the depths of the school to face him despite the fact that as a novice wizard, you had no real chance against him?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"We tried to find Dumbledore first." Harry pointed out. "He was in London."

"And you couldn't have told another teacher?"

"They would never have believed us!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. How did Riya get hurt?"

Harry looked down vaguely guilty. "She followed us. I don't know how, we didn't see her. I don't even know how she got through half the obstacles without us knowing. By the end, she was protecting me, dueling Quirrel. She blocked almost everything, but one spell got through. It's my fault she got hurt."

"Oh, Harry," I sighed, "It isn't your fault, Riya is very protective of her friends, and you're not just a friend, you are _family._ You are not responsible for her actions." Harry didn't seem to believe me, but I let it go. It would be better coming from Riya anyway.

Riya woke up an hour later, after Harry had left. "Hi Via," she groaned "How much trouble am I in? I didn't mean to get caught."

"Riya, you're not in trouble, I would have done the same in your position," I responded. "But this summer you will be getting extra lessons." The girl groaned. While I took in her condition.

Her hair was a pale grey, revealing how miserable she felt. She was pale, but other than that, fine. Riya was a hard one to break.

"Harry told me about what you did."

"Well I couldn't let my overly independent, slightly idiotic, cousin, brother, nephew person with a hero complex get hurt," She said with a chuckle, "Ow, laughing hurts."

"What did they give you? You're a bit loopy today," I noted

"You can't say it isn't true," she argued.

"I guess it was a fairly accurate description," I agreed. "Did you get in a good shot at Quirrel?"

"No," she huffed, "I couldn't cast a single offensive spell. My stupid wand wouldn't let me."

I wasn't particularly surprised. The wand had just been an experiment, Ollivander and I hadn't expected it to choose a witch or wizard. But it did, and this new development was a problem. "Well, I guess we have to figure out another way to defend yourself. As much as I wish you didn't have to…" I trailed off sadly, "This world is a mess."

Riya sat up and hugged me. "You'll figure it out you always do."

* * *

I didn't stay at Hogwarts for very long. I had to get home and get everything finished. From what I heard, Gryffindor won the house cup. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Riya proved to be true Gryffindors, and were awarded accordingly.

I met the train at platform 9 & ¾. Harry bravely headed back to the Dursleys, and Riya and I headed home. The school year may have been over, but the adventure was just beginning.


	4. Summer

The first week of summer break was more hectic than usual. Riya had to unpack and I had to finish up the house, and go to work. Then Riya decided to learn how to better defend herself. Her reasoning was that if Harry was going to get into more trouble, he would need someone with more experience to get him out of it. We quickly discovered that her wand would only perform the simplest of offensive magic, although her defensive magic was really strong.

So here I was, standing in my new gym/training room, preparing to teach Riya muggle dueling. As a child I had coerced McGonagall into letting me take martial arts classes. They had greatly improved my coordination, so she let me continue, as I made a better keeper because of it.

I was dressed in training clothes, a simple tank-top, and black yoga pants. While I was waiting for the girl I unrolled the training mats. Riya arrived in her usual whirlwind of activity. I smiled, and then waved her on to the mat.

"The first thing you need to learn is the proper stretches. They help improve coordination and flexibility, while limbering up your muscles so you don't injure them. Now watch what I do and follow me."

I showed her the stretches and corrected her forms. She picked them up quickly, and to her credit, she didn't complain at the slow progress. She seemed to understand that I knew what I was doing. I counted myself lucky that she wasn't nearly as impacient as most teanagers her age.

Riya advanced well, she seemed to have a natural affinity for the finer points of dueling. She was adept at reading her opponents, and excelled at strategy. Apparently pranking comes in handy in more than one way. Still, I kept things simple. Just hand to hand. When she went back to school, I would give her books to read on defensive magic. It wasn't a lot but it would be enough.

We didn't spend all our time training. It was summer break after all. I took Riya to Remus's a week after the full moon. Riya practically hero- worshiped the Marauder. He may not have believed us about Sirius's innocence, but he loved reliving his days at Hogwarts. I let Riya distract him while I stocked his pantry, and tended to his still healing wounds. It was amazing how stubborn he was, but Riya could get even the toughest nut to crack.

Our visiting didn't stop there. We had to pop in on McGonagall. I didn't see her all that often, and she did raise me. She claimed that it was annoying, but I knew the truth. It was the highlight of her summer.

We spent the last month of our summer at the Weasley's. Molly had been honored when I asked her for cooking lessons. I didn't have all that much free time. Work had picked up quite a lot, so Molly had invited me to stay over with Riya, who was staying with the twins.

It had been a week when Riya woke me up at midnight. "Via, Via, get up," she whispered hurriedly. "The twins and Ron are planning to go rescue Harry. They've been worried since he hasn't woken up."

I nodded sleepily. "I'm worried too." I sighed and then rolled out of bed. "Go stall them while I get dressed. There's no way I'm letting the twins rescue him, there's too many things that could go wrong." Riya quickly ran out of the room, while I pulled on my auror outfit, just to be safe.

I was in the front yard minutes later. Fred, George, and Riya were having a whispered argument, and Ron was sitting in Arthur Weasley's flying Ford Anglia. "Where do you think you are going?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows.

The Weasley boys gaped at me. They had never seen me in black leather, and I daresay, I looked good. I could feel the shock roll through them. Riya felt oddly satisfied. "Ron was the first one to speak, "We are going to rescue Harry, what do you think we're doing?"

I sighed, exasperated. "And your plan was to fly an experimental car all the way to Surrey and back? You could be seen, and arrested for breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. Or worse, your mother could find out! No, there are better ways to rescue my nephew."

"Great, so what's the plan?" asked Ron.

"You four are going back to bed. Molly would have my hide if I took you someplace in the middle of the night without her permission."

"But…"

"At the most I'll be gone an hour. It'll be much quicker." They stopped arguing and headed inside.

I apparated to the street corner that I remember so clearly from the night Harry and I were separated. I snuck over to number four. It wasn't hard to figure out which room was Harry's. It was the only room with bars on the window. Unfortunately, I couldn't use magic around Harry without getting him in trouble with the ministry. I had to 'kidnap' him the muggle way.

Getting in was easy. i didn't even have to pick the lock. The Dursley's were cliche enough to hide their key under the welcome mat. I was silent as I crept up the stairs. 'Usually sneaking in the middle of the night led to something very different,' I thought with a chuckle. Still, the skills are useful.

I reached Harry's room with little trouble, and picking the lock was easy. I snuck into the room and closed the door behind me. Harry was already awake thank goodness.

"I'm here to rescue you. Where are your things, Harry?"

"Their locked up in the cupboard under the stairs."

Get Hedwig, and follow me. We have to be quiet."

When we got to the bottom, I ussured Harry out the door, and picked the lock to the cupboard. I got his trunk easily and hauled it outside. The last thing I did was leave a note so that they wouldn't call the police. I locked up the house and led Harry to Arabella Figg's house. She let us use her floo. I took Harry and his trunks with me, as it was his first time. I couldn't risk him getting lost. I took Harry up to Ron's room, and then headed to my own bed in Ginny's room. We could deal with Molly later.

I was up early the next morning. As I helped Molly with breakfast, I filled her in on the events of the night before. She shook her head over the twins' antics. It didn't exactly surprise her, but it was still unnerving. "I'm glad you went and got him instead, who knew what would have happened to them," she noted.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. The Dursley's put bars on his window! Honestly, you'd think he was some sort of criminal!" Molly sighed and turned back to the pancakes. There was nothing we could do. The kids piled into the breakfast table, and Arthur got back from work. The kids got their supplies lists. Unfortunately, I couldn't go with them to Diagon Alley, I had work.

I didn't hear what happened at Diagon Alley till that evening. In true Harry fashion, my nephew had ended up flooing to Knockturn Alley, a foul place, where all sorts of dark objects are bought and sold. Then they ran into Lucius Malfoy, and his son Draco. Artur ended up in a fistfight with Malfoy, and Gilderoy Lockhart, a pompous arse with an ego the size of Asia, announced that he would be teaching at Hogwarts. I was never so glad that I wasn't going to Hogwarts anymore.

Meanwhile, I spent several hours treating a bad outbreak of dragon pox in a group of whiny six year olds. Then I had a three hour shift at the law office filling out the paperwork that the last shift 'forgot' to do. I almost wished for a little bit more adventure.

Overall, the summer was a good one. But it came to an end all too soon. I was unable to see the kids off to school, because I had to work the night shift at St. Mungo's the night before. I spent the afternoon of August the 31st talking with Riya and Harry. Harry and I talked about his parents. He didn't have many adults in his life who could tell him all about James and Lily. He needed it. Riya and I actually talked about a similar issue. She had heard that her parents were wizards, and she wanted to know who they were. It was understandable. I would have felt the same way. I promised to search harder, and the conversation turned to lighter matters. As a parting gift, I gave Riya the book ' _Wards, Shields, and Defensive Spells; An Intensive Guide to the Ultimate Defense.'_ She promised to study it over the year, and I felt certain that I had taught her enough for the summer.


	5. People are Idiots

I made a promise to Riya. I promised to find her family. And I would be darned if I broke it. Ollivander, who seems to know everything, had mentioned that Riya had magical parents. I considered just asking him, but he had always been secretive. If he hadn't outright told Riya who her parents are, or were, he wouldn't tell me. The next logical step would be to search the Healer's records for the birth of a female metamorphmagus around the same time of Riya's birth.

Riya was only a partial metamorphmagus, but from the records the muggles had, she had had the ability as an infant. An ability so rare would definately be noted. Unfortunately, getting permission to search the medical records was a tiring process. It would have been completely impossible if I hadn't been a member of St. Mungo's staff.

It took me two months to get the right paperwork through. I was distracted that fall. First, Harry and Ron flew the ford anglia to Hogwarts. I ended up being in charge of that case. I spent two weeks tracking down muggles, obliviating their memories, and confunding the muggle media into declaring the flying car a hoax. Then there came all the paperwork. It was a real nightmare.

Then I received disturbing news from Hogwarts. Harry owled me. Apparently, he has been hearing voices that no-one else could hear. Then the caretaker, Filch's, cat got petrified. The legendary chamber of secrets was opened. Then Harry's arm was broken by a rogue bludger, and that idiot Lockhart made it worse by getting rid of all the bones in his arm. I would have visited Harry that evening, but I was on the night shift at the ministry, and I couldn't get anyone to cover for me. And then a student was petrified. Those first months seemed like they would never end.

Riya sent letters frequently. She had never been so glad for those defence lessons. They made her feel more secure. The rest of the school couldn't say the same. From what she described the students were worried. The teachers didn't say much, but it was clear that something was wrong.

The next thing I learned was that the idiot, Lockhart, had started up a dueling club. Riya was doubtful that she would learn anything, but I encouraged her to join. At the very least she would learn what not to do in a duel. All I asked was that Riya keep an eye on Harry and his friends at this dueling club. Lockhart had chosen Harry as his favorite, and nothing good could come out of that.

Riya responded with a rather surprising letter. Harry, Ron and Hermione were up to something. Just a bit before the dueling club was announced, Harry and Ron had blown up a fellow student's cauldron. Riya knew exactly the effects of Fred's Filibuster fireworks, after all she helped create them. The Marauder's Map showed Harry Ron and Hermione in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They were definitely up to something. I simply told her to be ready to rescue them if things get too out of hand. She couldn't spend all her time worrying about Harry.

A day after the dueling club, I got a letter from Harry. He was scared. He had discovered his parseltongue in the middle of the dueling club. The students were avoiding him now. They thought that Harry was a dark wizard, and the Heir of Slytherin. He was freaking out about being related to salazar Slytherin. I knew I had to act quickly, before he went into a full blown panic.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _First of all, people are idiots, especially adolescent wizards. Don't listen to them. If they really knew you, they would know that you wouldn't hurt a fly. One of your best friends is a muggleborn! Just calm down a bit. If your classmates won't accept you, they aren't really your friends. Their opinion shouldn't matter to you._

 _Now, about our family history. The Potters are a really old family. We have a lot of connections. It is possible that we are related to Salazar Slytherin, but that doesn't really mean anything. Parseltongue is usually passed on from parent to child, but if it ever ran in our family, it died out generations ago. Your grandparents didn't have it, your father didn't have it, and I most certainly don't have it._

 _Now, the family history doesn't really matter. The point is that you do have it. Our family seems to be really powerful. Your father was a talented wizard, and your mother was extremely bright. And I… well I am an empath. I can sense the emotions of people around me. I know how you're feeling right now. If people knew about my gift, many would avoid me. The gift is an annoyance really, I can't stand large crowds for very long, and hogwarts was hell at times. Teenagers are very dramatic, as I'm sure you've noticed. If you want to know more about what I can do, ask Riya._

 _I'm sorry you turned down my invitation for Christmas. If you ever need me, my door is always open. I'll see you around._

 _With Love,_

 _Olivia Gemini Potter_

I sent the letter with the morning post as always. I couldn't guarantee that it would help him, but at least I tried. Riya came home for Christmas. She needed a break from Hogwarts. We had a rather subdued Holiday. Riya was more determined than ever to learn to defend herself. I didn't teach her anything new, we just reviewed. I had her practice casting wards, and now her trunk was theft-proof. She was coming along quite nicely. It seemed she had found her niche.

I didn't hear much else until the end of term. Hogwarts was actually rather secretive, and Riya was too distracted to write much. From what I gathered, Valentine's Day was a wreck. Lockhart had managed to make the holiday even worse. Fred, George and Riya made the best of it though. They took turns sending each other embarrassing singing valentines to each other. Riya wrote down a few of them for me. I was surprised though, Fred's Valentine to Riya was actually rather sweet. I would never of guessed.

Then Hermione was petrified. I was working the evening shift that day. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had decided to look into the events at Hogwarts himself. I was assigned to go with him. I was the one who had to arrest Hagrid.

We met Dumbledore in his office. His face was grim. Dumbledore and I didn't always agree, but we shared the same opinion of Hagrid. He was innocent. We walked down to Hagrid's hut in imposing silence. Dumbledore was the one who knocked. Hagrid flung open the door. When he saw us he went pale.

"Good evening, Hagrid," Dumbledore said.

"Oh come on Dumbledore," I snorted, "There's nothing good about this evening and you know it." Dumbledore nodded at me sadly, while Fudge turned to me in shock. I hadn't spoken the whole evening.

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very Bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act." Fudge started nervously.

"I never. You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir…"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," intoned Dumbledore.

"And mine, Minister," I stated. "Hagrid has never been a danger to this school."

Fudge turned to me, "Well your opinion is all well and good, but you don't have a responsibility to the students in this school," he said condescendingly.

"Actually Minister, my ward Riya is a fourth year at this school, and my nephew, Harry Potter, is a second year. I am just as concerned as any other, but I believe arresting hagrid will get us nowhere." Dumbledore agreed with me, before Fudge interrupted.

"Look at it from my point of view. I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen doing something, and Hagrid's record's against him. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take to. Wouldn't be doing my duty…"

"Minister, I agree. The Ministry has got to do _something_ , but not arresting Hagrid. There are somethings you are forgetting. You do realize who 'turned him in' last time don't you? Riddle's account should not be trusted. There are many options you could choose. Like having your aurors do a sweep for dark magic, or assigning aurors to the school. You don't have to…"

"But I do," interrupted Fudge, "I have to take him."

"Take me?" asked Hagrid fearfully. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," Fudge said guiltily. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology…"

"Not Azkaban?"

Then Lucius Malfoy arrived, smirking victoriously. It all went downhill from there. Long story short. Dumbledore was suspended, and I had to arrest Hagrid.

I escorted Hagrid to Azkaban myself. As much as I hated that place, it had a stronger effect on me than on others due to the sensing emotions thing, Hagrid needed a comforting face. He was very brave about it, a true Gryffindor. I wished I could do more, but I had a job to do. By the time Hagrid was in his cell, I was off duty. I signalled my shift end magically, and then headed to visit an old friend.

The guards felt that they didn't have to accompany me, as I was an auror myself. it was a lucky chance, as when I arrived at his cell, Sirius was in dog form. I stood in front of his cell awkwardly. "You can change back if you want, Sirius. i know it's you."

He shifted back quickly, surprised and alarmed. "How did you know?" he asked gruffly.

"You don't recognize me?" I inquired. "I thought the resemblance would give me away."

Sirius shook his head, and I sighed. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself," I chuckled. "My name is Olivia Gemini Potter, but my friends call me Via." I offered him my hand with a wry grin, as I felt his shock.

"Livvy? Is that really you?" he asked.

"No, it couldn't be, there's just so many Olivia's walking around. and some of them must be willing to visit a mass murderer. Why on earth would you think I was James's sister?"

Sirius's lips twitched up a miniscule amount, nothing like the grin I remembered. But I understood. This place is horrible.

"Yeah, it's you alright," he noted. "You've changed."

"Well, eleven years does that to a person."

"Why'd you decide to visit?" he sobered.

"I know you're innocent," I started. "I would have come sooner, but you know what this place does to a person. It's worse for me. You remember why."

Sirius nodded. James had told him of my abilities.

"How have you been? Where did you go after… I was never told anything."

"I went to McGonagall. I stayed with her till I graduated Hogwarts. I had a flat in London, but a year and a half ago I bought the old Potter manor. It was in disrepair. I didn't finish the renovations 'til this summer."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "I'm raising a teenager."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Riya ran away from her muggle foster home. I met her on the streets the day before school my seventh year. She was clutching her Hogwarts letter. I took her to Diagon Alley, and to Hogwarts, and she's been with me ever since. It's legal and everything."

I took a seat on the floor next to the bars. It was cold, but everything in Azkaban is cold. Sirius sat down next to me. I put a hand on his arm, and let some warmth flow through him. It was draining, but I ignored it. Sirius hadn't felt any comfort in years.

"I met Harry." That got his interest. "I tried to get custody over him when I turned of age, but Dumbledore wouldn't have it. He said I couldn't protect him."

"What's he like?" he questioned.

"He has the Potter looks, but Lily's eyes," I started. "He is as kind as Lily was, and always in some sort of trouble, although not of his own accord. He is the seeker on the Gryffindor team…" I spent two hours sitting outside the cell, talking to Sirius. Somehow I didn't even notice the chill of the dementors. It felt good to be able to talk to an adult who is not an idiot.

That didn't mean I was immune to the effects. I threw up as soon as I got home. Azkaban did not agree with me. When I was done losing my lunch. I ate three bars of chocolate, and made myself some hot chocolate. After drinking a pepper up potion, I was right as rain, but tired.

Luckily, I only had a few light shifts that week. I was able to stock up on sleep. Still, it was only a few weeks later that Riya wrote me about Harry and Ron. They decided to sneak out into the Forbidden Forest. Riya followed them to make sure they didn't get hurt. It was a good thing, as they walked right into a nest of acromantulas. Riya jumped in front of them and cast a shield charm. Then the Weasley's car showed up and saved them. Honestly, those two had no sense of self- preservation.

After that incident, Riya decided to stay with Harry every moment they were not in classes. As such she ended up following him down to the chamber of secrets. Her shield spell deflected flying debris from Lockhart's faulty spell. She followed Harry as he dealt with Voldemort.

I was the one who escorted Molly and Arthur to Hogwarts. I was there when Harry, Ron, Riya, Lockhart, and Ginny burst into McGonagall's office. I was horrified when I found out that Harry and Riya had fought Voldemort again. But Lockhart's accident wasn't surprising. The git had it coming. Eventually everyone left, leaving Harry with Dumbledore, Riya, and I. Dumbledore reassured Harry that he was meant for Gryffindor. He came to the conclusion that Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue came from Voldemort himself.

We were just about to leave when Lucius Malfoy showed up. It turns out that he was the one who planted the diary on Ginny. Then Harry managed to free Dobby.

"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter. They were meddlesome fools too," he said softly.

"No he won't." Riya stated, stepping in front of Harry. "Anyone who wants to hurt Harry will have to go through me. And trust me, it won't be pretty, for them at least." Her eyes grew hard, and her hair turned a pale white to emphasize her power.

Lucius gasped in recognition. She looked a lot like him with her hair that color. "Nova? It can't be."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Riya.

"Nevermind," he demanded angrily sweeping away. "Come Dobby, I said _come!"_

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Master gave it to Dobby," the house elf replied, astonished.

"What's that? What did you say?"

"Got a sock. Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby, Dobby is free."

Lucius lunged at Harry. "You've lost me my servant, boy!" he shouted.

Riya intercepted him, grabbing his arm and using his inertia to flip him. "I told you that you'd have to go through me," she stated. "It wasn't pretty, was it?"

Lucius got up to lung at Riya this time. It was Dobby who intercepted him. "You shall not harm your daughter." he stated throwing him back.

I didn't hear anything from that point on. I was in shock. It didn't change my opinion of Riya, but it did scare me. They might try to take her away. I sighed, I would have to do some more investigating. Riya deserved to know the whole story.

Hagrid was released that night. I was allowed to stay for the feast. Riya took her usual seat next to the twins. I saw her whispering frantically to them. She had told them. From their reaction, they were shocked, but understanding. I was glad she had such good friends.

School seemed to fly by after that. Soon enough Riya was home, and we were planning our summer. Little did we know that soon, everything would change forever.


	6. A Summer of Adjustments

The beginning of the summer was awkward to say the least. Riya was still in shock about her parentage. She had told the twins because she needed to tell someone, and they were her closest friends. We had decided not to tell anyone else until we had more information. I sent an owl to Harry, asking him to not tell anyone just yet. I think he understood. Arthur Weasley got a bonus, and took his whole family to Egypt. We were invited to come along, but we turned down the invitation. We had other things to do.

Riya and I spent a lot of time working on her defensive skills. She found sparring a good stress reliever. We also spent some time working on her potion skills. Next year was owls, and that was her weakest subject. Eventually, we discovered how abysmal she really was. She had only passed potions so far because Fred was her partner. he was actually pretty good. As it turns out there was only one potion that she could brew with any confidence, an energy potion.

When Riya was ready, we owled Dobby, asking for his help. He told us about the prophecy about her. She was destined to be the Dark Lord's Bane. Voldemort had found out and ordered the child to be killed. Narcissa had ordered Dobby to take the girl away as soon as she was born, to hide her among Muggles so she wouldn't get killed. She hadn't told Lucius that Riya was alive until after Voldemort fell. They tried to find her, but she had already been moved. Riya's birth name was Nova Fayde Malfoy. Now, knowing where to look, I found her birth records. Everything matched up.

The next step was to contact the Malfoys. There were tests I could do to confirm the blood relation. We met with Narcissa first. She floo'd to the Potter manor for tea. Narcissa was willing to take the tests to confirm what we already knew. Riya was indeed a Malfoy.

Tea was strained. I knew the Malfoy's were wealthy. Narcissa seemed to expect tea to be uncouth. But I knew how to perform a formal tea. McGonagall had seen to that. Riya was polite and mannerly. Contrarily to popular belief, I did not allow her free reign to do whatever she wanted. I had rules. She had to pass all of her classes, she had to be polite to adults, especially ones she didn't know very well. She had to keep her things neat and cook once a week. Narcissa actually seemed impressed with her.

We arranged a weekly tea. Narcissa didn't think it was a good idea for Riya to live with them, and I agreed. Riya wanted to know her birth family, but she was a long way away from considering them family. Draco came with his mother two weeks later. He rebelled at the that Riya was his sister. It was funny watching him try to ruin the tea. It was even funnier watching Riya intercept his attempts.

He tried to put pepper in the tea, Riya brewed another pot. He set off a bunch of fireworks, she wordlessly immobilized them. He let a snake into the house, she picked it up and put it outside. He turned my goblet into a rat, she transformed it back. Eventually Narcissa had enough.

"Draco Malfoy, you stop this mischief this instant. I brought you along so you could get to know your sister!"

"I already know everything I need to know about her," he snarled. "She's a Gryffindor, a blood-traitor, a friend of mudbloods, and the Weasley twins whore. She is not fit to be a malfoy and definitely not my sister."

"Draco!" Narcissa shouted scandalized.

"No," I stated calmly, "Let her handle this."

Riya took a deep breath to steel herself. "Yes, I am a Gryffindor, Draco. I have several friends that are muggleborns, and I am classified as a blood-traitor due to the fact that I don't share your beliefs. You are wrong though, the Weasley twins are merely my friends, and even if one or the other was something more, I most certainly would not sleep with them. Now as for being your sister, I am your blood. You may not like me, I really don't care. But you are stuck with me." Riya's voice had gone cold. She stood gracefully, and Draco fliched back instinctively. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go blow off some steam." Riya swept out of the room frostily.

"Pardon me if I say so, she may not be much like a Malfoy, but she is most definitely a Black," I chuckled. Narcissa smiled a little, while Draco stood there dumbfounded. It wasn't often that he was put in his place.

"What did she mean blow off some steam?" asked Narcissa.

I smiled and rose from the table. "Follow me." As we walked through the halls I decided to explain some things. "You know of my history, who my relatives are." Narcissa nodded. "I was ten years old when I saw my sister in law murdered. Seeing something like that does things to a person. I rather insisted that Riya learned to defend herself. She is actually rather good at muggle dueling. She finds it a good way to de stress." We arrived at the training room to see Riya practicing a difficult Kata. Draco stared amazed as she spun and cut down four animated dummies.

The rest of the summer seemed boring in comparison. At least it was until Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. The whole wizarding world was panicking. I didn't get much time off. The ministry had me patrolling Diagon Alley night and day. Apparently my reputation preceded me. Riya was actually quite tired of being alone, so she decided to spend the rest of her break at Malfoy Manor.

Then Harry blew up his aunt. I had just gotten of my shift when I saw Fudge corner my nephew. They were talking and Harry seemed very confused. I walked up in time to hear them talking about where he would stay with the duration of the last two weeks of his vacation.

"Hello Minister Fudge, Harry. I was headed home when I saw you two over here. I just decided to say hello. I don't always get to see my favorite nephew."

"Well we were discussing Harry's situation. He blew up his Aunt you see, and he can't stay with his relatives for the rest of the break."

"Well he can stay with me, of course. I'm sure Harry will want to see the place where his father grew up, and Potter Manor is plenty big enough for a boy his age to wander."

"I'm not sure…"

"I placed the wards around the manor myself. Riya is staying with some friends, and if I take some time off, we'll have plenty of time to catch up, I'd love to have him."

Harry wanted to come with me, so I took his trunks and Apparated home. We spent the break talking. I showed Harry around the manor proudly. I think he particularly enjoyed the quidditch pitch. I helped him with his homework, and bought his books. I also took him to visit his parents' grave. I could tell it meant a lot to him. Then one day I sat him down to explain my abilities. I told him that I had a lot of secrets, and while I believed that I could count on him, I couldn't tell him everything, as he wasn't ready yet.

The next day we were back at Diagon Alley. Riya had joined us, and we were going to spend the last day at the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasleys. The first day of school was hectic as always. Mrs. Weasley and I spent the day running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. I didn't tell Harry about Sirius. He wasn't the most discrete, and it was better to wait. Riya was in charge of deciding when it was best. She recommended I wait until Halloween. That would give us time to decide how to tell him. I saw Harry briefly before he boarded the train. I could tell that he had been told some of what the Ministry believed.

When I got home there was two letters waiting for me. The first was from Remus. He left me a newsy letter, about how Dumbledore had hired him to be the defence teacher. I smiled, knowing Harry would be in good hands. The second was a summons to the Ministry. I was being given a new job to do.


	7. The Dementors of Azkaban

"You what?!" I shrieked. I didn't care that I was yelling at the Minister of Magic. I was a citizen, and when my Minister was being an idiot, I was going to tell him. And frankly, he was being a bigger idiot than usual. "What on Earth possessed you to place dementors at a school! They are children; Over-emotional. easily-excitable, teenagers! They are a feast for a dementor, and you thought it would be a good idea to post an entire horde at Hogwarts! Are you insane?"

Fudge recoiled. In the background, my mentor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was smirking. The entire floor was watching us, riveted. "W-with Black at large we can't be too careful," he explained, shaking.

"Oh, I agree. We should protect our children. But not with dementors! How is that safe?"

"B-but with th-the circumstances, we can't t-take chances. Bl-black is after Harry Potter."

"Oh quit stuttering. It's unbecoming of a Minister. I am not going to bite your head off." Fudge straitened, and I sighed. "If Black is after Harry, and we don't know that for sure, he would be able to slip past the dementors. After all, he did before. All this is doing is placing the children in more danger. There are other ways to protect Harry, and the other students as well."

Kingsley spoke for the first time. "That is why I suggested that you be stationed at Hogwarts. You're a talented Auror, and you could provide a measure of protection."

"Very well, I accept your proposition. I'm not happy about the dementors, but I'll deal with it."

"Excellent," commented Fudge, looking relieved.

I was packed within the hour. I was going to live at Hogwarts, and so I didn't need food or anything. I floo-called St. Mungo's to ask them to fill my shifts. I would remain on call, but my attention would be focused on the last thing I had to do was put on my auror gear. Each auror could choose what to wear, there wasn't a uniform, but most of us chose a specific 'battle ready' outfit. Mine consisted of dark black pants, and a deep red long-sleeved shirt. These were both tight-fitting, supple, and easy to move in. They were enchanted for extra durability, and a small measure of protection from injury. On top of these, I wore a black dragonscale vest, and matching boots. These were shielded from low level jinxes, hexes, and curses, and were enchanted to make the wearer completely silent when they chose. I magically re dyed the silver streak in my hair to complete the look.

I arrived at Hogwarts two hours before the train was to arrive. Severus Snape met me at the gate. I greeted him politely. We didn't particularly like each other, but we had come to respect each other in my time at school. I knew what he was feeling all the time, so I could not hate him. Instead, I rather admired his skill with potions. Long ago we had decided to put aside his old grudge with my brother. We were both grieving too much to continue the Potter-Snape animosity. It was a shame that he couldn't extend that courtesy to my nephew.

Professor Snape escorted me up to the headmaster's office. There Dumbledore was waiting for me. He wanted to make sure I was filled in on my duties for the year. He also wanted to know if I would be willing to help out Madam Pomfrey, or substitute. I told him I wouldn't mind doing both. Severus then escorted me to my new quarters, which were located down the hall from the Gryffindor common room. I spent the rest of the evening unpacking, and setting up wards, both around my room, and in the school. I knew some specific wards that lessened the effects of the dementors, so I placed them over all the living quarters.

The train arrived on time. Remus hurried over to Madam Pomphrey to fill her in on what happened. Apparently, a dementor boarded the train to look for Sirius. Harry had passed out from the strain. As soon as I heard, I went down to the kitchens to ask the house elves to provide hot chocolate to everyone to clear up the gloom.

The sorting ceremony was lovely as ever, although the tension in the room was palpable. Dumbledore gave his usual speech, and then introduced Remus, and informed the school that Hagrid was going to be the new care of magical creatures teacher. Then he called for quiet and told the students that the dementors were going to be here. After that he called me up to give a few words about safety.

"Hello students," I began. "My name is Olivia Gemini Potter. Yes, I am related to Harry Potter. He is my nephew. Please call me Via. I am an auror, and have been stationed here for your protection. I have a few instructions to help insure your safety. Please stay inside the castle as much as possible. I have placed wards up that reduce the effects of the dementors. When you go outside, I would request that you travel in numbers. If at all possible don't walk alone. If any NEWT level students are interested, I can teach you how to fend off dementors. If you ever have any questions, please feel free to ask them of me. All I really ask of you is to stop and think for a moment. It could save your life one day. The last thing I have to add is a warning. I am not perfect. I cannot be everywhere. I do not intend to alter your lives all that much. But, in order to ensure your safety, I need your cooperation. If I get word that any of you are endangering your lives foolishly, yes even Harry, I will become your worst nightmare. Fred, George, that does include writing to your mother." Most of the students started laughing at that, and I smiled and took a seat next to Remus.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," he noted.

"Neither did I," I admitted. "But I'm glad I am, now I can keep an eye on Harry and Riya myself."

Remus chuckled. "I still don't know how you manage to raise Riya," he commented.

"Oh, that's easy. Minnie raised me. I just channel a combination of her and Lily, and hope for the best. So far it's seemed to work." Dinner was pleasant. I was glad that I wouldn't have to cook for the year. I was also glad to be back at Hogwarts. I had missed this place.

School started well. Remus's first lesson was a success. All of the students, except for the Slytherins, loved him. I spent a lot of my spare time brewing potions for Madame Pomphrey in the hospital wing. Then several of the students started asking for my help with their studies. I was kept very occupied for which I was grateful. It kept me from worrying about Sirius, weather or not he was alright.

I still struggled a lot those days though. It was hard for me to sleep. All of the emotions swirling around me kept me up into the wee hours of the night. Even with shields and wards, the dementors still affected me. It was awful. I couldn't really tell anyone. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, it was just that I couldn't trust them. Eventually word would get back to Dumbledore, and then I'd end up being used in his game. I couldn't have that. My life was already messed up as it is.

Eventually, I resorted to the method I had used in school. I worked myself into the ground. I spent hours patrolling and checking the wards. I brewed potions like a maniac. I tutored about ten different kids. I monitored quidditch practice. I scanned the school from head to toe for dark magic. I spent those months constantly tired, in a flurry of emotions I could barely contain. It was excruciatingly painful, but I kept it to myself. The art of secrecy was one I had mastered long ago. Riya noticed of course, as did Remus and Minnie. Not that they could do anything.

Luckily there was a lot happening to keep my mind off of my worries. Draco Malfoy got injured by a hippogriff, and was milking it for all it was worth, even though the entire thing was his fault. Riya couldn't have been more annoyed at the fact that he was her brother. He was a total git, worse even than Percy. Riya's OWLs were coming up. I felt confident that she would do well. Harry was freaking out about seeing death omens everywhere. Snape was intentionally baiting Remus. Honestly, I have no idea how Minnie puts up with this every year.

Then Sirius broke into the castle. Honestly, of all the stupid thing he could have done… I understood why of course, I wanted Pettigrew dead too, but he was being so hasty. Then again he had waited twelve years, and he had never been that patient. I didn't start my search immediately. My first duty was to the students. When they were all in the Great Hall, I placed wards over them, in case someone tried to attack again. I knew that Sirius wouldn't, but I had a part to play. We didn't catch Sirius, and I was careful to hide my relief.

Next was the first Quidditch game of the year. It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, due to Malfoy being an arse. The weather was terrible. It was cold and windy, and raining buckets. I had played in a few of these myself, and I didn't envy the players. "Hufflepuff has a good team this year", I pointed out to Ron and Hermione.

Ron snorted, "Their _Hufflepuffs_. Not a challenge."

"You'd be surprised," I said. "Most Hufflepuffs aren't pushovers. In fact one of my colleges is a Hufflepuff, and she is a very talented Auror."

"Well, there has to be an exception to every rule," he defended.

"A person is sorted into houses based on what they _value_ , not what they are. Hermione is smart, but she's a Gryffindor, Merlin was a Slytherin, I was almost a Hufflepuff. In fact, I was a Hatstall. It took a long time to sort me." Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't press the point. He had learned a long time ago not to argue with me.

I tuned back into the game. Riya was commenting with her partner Lee. It was really entertaining. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to our rare showing of Storms 101. During the commercials, please pay special attention to the quidditch match. It's unlikely you'll see much of it," she started. The most entertaining part of the commentary was Lee getting scolded for cursing, and Riya running circles around him with words. We were fifty points up when Wood called a timeout. Lightning struck and I felt Hermione slip away and head down to the pitch. She returned slightly later mumbling something about a water repelling charm. I smiled and gave her a high five, guessing that she had cast it on Harry's glasses.

The crowd let out a loud gasp, and I looked up in time to see Harry falling off his broom, while surrounded by dementors. Time seemed to slow down. Dumbledore slowed Harry's fall, while I casted my fox patronus. Riya followed right after with her panther. Once the dementors were gone, I transformed into my animagus to reach Harry quickly. In an instant, I was a large black barn owl with a white, heart-shaped face, and a silver web like pattern on my left wing.

I soared down beside him, and transformed back. Harry was unconscious, and I cast shields to keep out unnecessary persons. Luckily he had no serious injuries, and it was safe to move him to the hospital wing. I lifted the wards and levitated Harry, guiding him out of the pitch. Distantly, I noticed young Cedric Diggory, of Hufflepuff, trying to get a rematch, even though Hufflepuff won. That is why I liked Hufflepuffs. I let Dumbledore take care of the dementors. Harry needed me. Riya appeared out of nowhere, and placed a comforting hand on my arm, and we walked like that to the hospital wing.

One thing was sure, I would never forgive Fudge for placing the dementors at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first of his idiocies, nor would it be the last.


	8. The Fight

I paced nervously in front of the window, pointedly ignoring the muttering going on by Harry's bed. The quidditch team and Ron and Hermione were gathered there, discussing what had happened. Riya was at the other end of the room, avoiding the crowd that was sure to ask how she could perform charms that were above NEWT level. So I was in the corner, trying to assure myself that Harry would be okay. I was a Healer, I knew what the diagnosis was he wasn't in danger. Madame Pomphrey agreed with me even. But still I worried.

I knew the exact moment that Harry woke up. i remained by the window until his team left. They deserved their chance to explain everything. Soon it was just Madame Pomphrey, Riya, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I. I waved my wand and all the mud disappeared, and everyone was dry. Then Riya, and I joined them.

Hermione had just finished explaining what had happened. "How did you do that anyway?" she asked us. "I don't know what spell that was."

"It's a patronus charm," Riya explained, "Via taught it to me." Ron nodded as if that explained everything. I turned my attention to my nephew.

"Don't scare me like that ever again Harry James Potter," I said quietly. "I don't think I could bear to lose you too." They all sobered, realizing exactly how close to dying he had been. Riya pulled me into a side hug and offered all the positive feelings she could muster, knowing exactly how the aura in the room was affecting me. It helped immensely.

Harry recovered quickly. I was glad for his sake. He didn't like being in the hospital wing any more than necessary. Meanwhile, Hagrid's birthday came up again. Riya gave him her usua present. She transformed into her animagus form, the rare silver pygmy dragon. The little imp then spent the rest of the day with him, letting Hagrid have a dragon for a day. I found it hilarious that Hagrid, not knowing that it was Riya, named her Sparkles. Still, even though everything seemed okay, I sensed that this would only be the beginning of the stress I would endure.

I wasn't wrong. Hogsmeade weekend was steadily approaching. Harry wanted to go so badly, but he couldn't. If it were up to me I would have let him go, and escorted him for his safety. I would be a formidable opponent to anyone who wanted to hurt Harry, even though Sirius would never even think of such a thing. Unfortunately, it wasn't up to me. Dumbledore still wouldn't let me get custody of Harry, even though Riya and I were trying. Even Minnie and Severus agreed with me. The Dursley's were neglectful at best, and I could protect him better than that stupid blood ward that I'm not supposed to know about. And without damaging him emotionally to boot.

I decided to take advantage of the empty castle and get a good sleep. All of the students would be well monitored, and a sleepy auror was not the best protection.

I was awoken by furious banging on the door to my chambers. I crawled out of bed to see who it was. Harry was standing there with a face like a thunder cloud. His anger washed over me like a tidal wave. He was flanked by Ron and Hermione, who were giving me sympathetic looks. Riya raced around the corner and skidded to halt in front of Harry.

"Riya, get out of my way," he growled.

"Harry, do you really want to do this in the hallway? We don't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves. Via, let Harry in, I'm going to take Ron and Hermione someplace else and explain things." Ron protested, not wanting to leave his best friend. But Riya gave him no choice. They disappeared quickly. I had no idea what was going on.

I stepped aside for Harry to pass, and closed the door behind me. Harry spun around fuming. "How could you," he snarled, "Why didn't you tell me that Black was my godfather! That he murdered my parents! Your brother and sister in law! I deserved to know!" I flinched. I had not seen that coming. i had planned to tell him, but I needed proof. I couldn't get ahold of the rat, and Dumbledore would not let me borrow his pensieve. I took a moment and let Harry yell. I had plenty of experience with the Potter temper and I knew that he would not listen until he had calmed down. "Well, answer me!" he roared.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I answered quietly.

"Try me," he challenged, eyes flashing.

"Sirius is innocent." I stated. Harry looked at me in disgust, before turning on his heel and leaving the room. I didn't even get a chance to speak.

I watched him go, slamming the door behind him. I sank onto my sofa, and put my head in my hands. Tears fell of their own accord, I couldn't control it. I had messed up royally. It was then that I vowed never to hide the truth from a child ever again. Lies never led to anything good. I had regained control by the time Riya came in. I could feel her worry as she analyzed my appearance. "That bad, huh." I nodded. "Well I have news that will get your mind off of it."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I saw Sirius at Hogsmeade."

"What!"

"He was in his dog form. I named him Snuffles. Tonight I'm going to sneak out and bring him some food."

"Snuffles, really?" I laughed.

"Yeah, He wasn't pleased." We spent the rest of the evening talking about Sirius. I couldn't go to see him. It was to risky. People were watching me, waiting to sack me at the first sign of betrayal.

I avoided everyone over the holidays. I just didn't have it in me to deal with people. Riya spent an hour with me everyday, and took a walk around the castle every day. I spent the rest of my time brewing potions and filling orders from my mail order business. I gave Riya a nutrient potion each night for her to give to Sirius. They were meeting every evening, at different times and was careful to cover her tracks though. Setting up elaborate pranks as a way of explaining why she was up late. My favorites was when she died Dumbledore's beard, pine green, and hung red, gold, and silver christmas baubles from it. The baubles were enchanted to be weightless, so he left his beard like it was in the spirit of Christmas.

But the most interesting thing that happened that break, was when Riya stormed into my room. "How can I be related to that man and his son!" she exclaimed. "He is such an obnoxious git. He enjoys crushing people. What has Hagrid ever done to him!" She yelled. Suddenly, I understood what she was talking about. Buckbeak the hippogriff had to go to trial. "He doesn't stand a chance! My father will have seen to that." My heart ached for Riya and Hagrid. They were both so fond of magical creatures, especially dangerous ones.

Christmas was a cheery affair, if you ignored the tension between Harry and I. I went to the dinner, and ate my fill. I gave Harry a book of advanced protective spells, knowing that he would be taking lessons on patronuses from Remus. Remus received a muggle novel I knew he wanted. Riya got a silver dragon-scale vest. She had wanted one ever since she had discovered her animagus. I got the usual gifts, and a special silver bracelet with a gold lion charm, and a bear charm. There wasn't a note, and I knew it was from Sirius. I smiled. It was so thoughtful of him. The bear was the symbol of empaths, showing our fierce and protective nature.

McGonagall cornered me after lunch. In one hand was clutched a firebolt. The second best broom ever made. The first was my personal broom, handmade by yours truly. She explained that Harry had received it with no note, and Hermione suspected that it might be cursed. I knew it was from Sirius, but I still had a part to play, so I took the broom, and agreed to check.

This made Harry resent me more. It saddened me greatly, but I couldn't do anything about it. I had a responsibility. What made me feel even worse was that Harry and Ron had stopped talking to Hermione. She was miserable.

Two months passed, and McGonagall was finally certain that I had covered all the bases. She delivered it to Harry just before the match against Ravenclaw. Harry still wasn't speaking to me, and apparently, Ron and Hermione had had a falling out. Ron thought Hermione's cat ate the rat. So now Hermione was just as cut off as before. Riya was studying for OWLs, and sneaking out to feed Sirius. Hagrid was worried about Buckbeak's trial. Everyone was miserable. I tried to help where I could, but I was growing weaker. The stress and the dementors were starting to get to me. One thing was certain. I was never going to teach, or assume a post at Hogwarts ever again. I couldn't handle it.

The Gryffindor- Ravenclaw quidditch game promised to be fun. Both teams needed to win to have a chance at the cup. Both teams were extremely good. Of course I would be cheering for Gryffindor. Once again, Riya and Lee Jordan provided the commentary. Or rather, Riya was commentating, and Lee was advertising the firebolt. It was nothing short of amusing. Gryffindor won by 200 points, securing their spot in the finals.

I was just getting up when I spotted Harry spout an almost corporeal patronus. I looked over to where it was heading, and I saw four figures in black cloaks fall backwards, tangling themselves up. Minnie was furious, but I started to see some of the similarities between Riya and Draco. If you took away Draco's maliciousness…

That night I was roused from my sleep, because Sirius had broken into Harry's dorm. Ron woke up and saw him with a knife. Everything went to hell after that. The Heads of House, Dumbledore, and I searched Hogwarts and didn't find a trace of him. Then we beefed up the security. Gryffindor Tower got security trolls. Flitwick taught the doors to recognize Sirius. Neville was punished for leaving out a list of passwords. Then we received word that Buckbeak was sentenced for death. There was still an appeal, but we had little hope. Hagrid was crushed.

That weekend there was a Hogsmeade weekend. I was looking forward to getting a little sleep while most of the students were gone. I really needed it. So that was why, when Severus interrupted my sleep, to get me to scan a possible dark object, I was cranky and irritable.

"What do you want Snape?!" I demanded.

"I think your nephew may be in possession of a dark object, I need you to scan it," he humphed angrily.

I sighed and then floo'd to his office. I got there in time to see Severus glaring at Remus and holding a piece of paper. Harry was standing nervously, staring at me.

"Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Harry was sighted in Hogsmeade," Snape started. "When I found him he had this piece of parchment in his pocket. I tried to figure out what it is and it insulted me. Lupin here insists that it is innocent. I want you to examine it."

I sighed and took the paper. I muttered a quick spell, and the paper glowed white. "There is no dark magic in it," I announced. "But to be sure, I'll do another type of check." Snape nodded, dissatisfied, and I chanced a quick wink at Remus. He nodded and smirked a little, realizing that I knew what it was. We both schooled our expressions as Snape looked up. "I, Mistress Healer, and Auror, Olivia Gemini Potter, request that this parchment reveal it's secrets," I intoned softly.

More writing appeared on the paper. "Messr. Moony would like to congratulate Miss Potter on her achievement. He remarks that she must be incredible talented to achieve such a position. Messr. Wormtail would like to inform Miss Potter that she has become a beautiful woman. Messr. Prongs politely requests that Wormtail shuts up. He advises Miss Potter to avoid dating as males are little but trouble. Messr. Padfoot concurs with his associates. He would like to say that Miss Potter is indeed talented and beautiful, but should avoid all dates." I snorted a little as I read it. That sounded like them all right.

"Remus is correct Professor Snape, the parchment is harmless."

Just then Ron came rushing into the room, shouting, "I gave Harry the candy and the parchment!" Riya strolled in moments later looking amused.

"Remus said it insulted anyone who read it," Snape commented softly, "Why didn't it insult you?"

"Ooh, insulting paper!" Riya's eyes lit up as she reached for it and examined it.

"Perhaps it's a good judge of character," I shrugged. Remus snorted, as Snape deflated. We could both tell that he gave up. I motioned for Harry to follow Remus and I, and snatched the map from Riya.

"I need to talk to you when you're done with Harry," she informed me before walking away. Ron followed shortly, not wanting to be involved in this conversation. We walked to Remus's office in complete silence. I could tell Harry was unnerved. I struggled to keep a straight face.

When we arrived, I let Remus do the speaking, Harry still wasn't talking to me. It was for the best. Remus confiscated the map, and Harry left. I turned to Remus, and couldn't help but let out a laugh. "He's a regular chip off the old block, isn't he?" Remus grinned and nodded, letting out a chuckle himself. And just like that, everything was right with the world.


	9. The Shrieking Shack

Sometimes, miracles happen. Ron and Harry were talking to Hermione again. I wish it hadn't required the scheduled execution of Buckbeak. But at least something positive happened. And Buckbeak wasn't without hope. There was still the appeal.

Life was crazy as usual. Hermione quit Divination. I didn't blame her, I had only taken the class because Empaths sometimes developed similar abilities. The class itself was a bore, but Trelawney was kind, and I often used the class to escape from the chaos below. I never did develop the inner eye, but knowledge is never wasted.

Then she hit Draco. I couldn't blame her for that either. He was being an arse. Then Riya confronted Draco. I never heard what she said, but he started avoiding Harry and Co. after that. It was amusing to see him so terrified.

Easter break came and went. The entire castle was loaded with homework. The students were so stressed I took to spending all day, except for meals, outside, flying patrol on my trusty broom. Even so everyone seemed to be doing okay. Hermione looked overworked, but other than that, things were rather normal.

The Quidditch finals were coming up. The entire school had been in an uproar about it. My head felt like it was about to explode. I went to the game, to support my nephew though. I don't remember much of the game, except for the fact that Gryffindor won. I left soon after the game ended, and shielded my room as tightly as I could. My skull was pounding, I was dizzy, lights danced before my eyes. Soon I saw black.

Riya was the one who found me. I had never been more grateful for her. She kept my secret watching over me for two hours, until I returned to the world, and for the rest of the night. She dumped various strengthening, healing, and calming potions down my throat, and the wove wards around my room, blocking most of the emotion from reaching me. The last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep again was that she was exceptionally talented at that.

When I had recovered, Riya went back to her dorm. We didn't talk about what had happened, because my ability must be kept secret. I didn't trust most of the people around me. Or rather I didn't trust Dumbledore. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be rewarded. I was considering getting her tickets to the Quidditch world cup.

The emotion from the game wore off eventually, and I was able to focus again. Hagrid lost Buckbeak's appeal, and Riya and I were comforting before they were to execute the hippogriff. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared, and we had to help them sneak away. Ron found the rat and was overjoyed. And then Sirius appeared and dragged Ron off into the Whomping Willow passage. Harry and Hermione followed instantaneously, while I took a moment to look at Riya. "This is going to get messy, isn't it?" I asked.

Riya rolled her eyes and then mumbled a concealment spell. I followed suit, just in time too. Remus trotted past me, and then Snape. Riya and I followed the both of them quickly, and silently. We entered the Shrieking Shack, and I left Riya to guard the door. We didn't want anyone else to interrupt us, and we didn't want Sirius to be dragged straight to the dementors.

I walked into the room in time to see, Severus blasted back into a wall, and knocked unconscious. "That was some disarming charm," I whistled.

They all turned to me. Remus and Harry had their wands out. "You," Harry snarled, "You really were helping him?" he accused.

"Of course not," I laughed. "That would be against the law, but I will confess, I wasn't trying to hard to catch him."

Hermione stared at me horrified. "But he's been trying to kill Harry, your nephew!" she whispered.

"Oh dear girl, if he'd have been trying to kill Harry, he'd be dead by now. I would have killed him just days after he escaped."

"I think you doubt my skills, Livvy," he chuckled.

"And you underestimate mine, Siri," I mimicked.

"But it's your job," put in Ron, confused.

"I had no interest in tracking down an innocent man. My main priority was protecting Harry, and Riya, and all of the other students from the very real threat out there."

"Yes, him!" shouted Harry.

"No, the dementors." I sighed. "Fudge was an idiot for putting them here."

"Where is Riya?" asked Remus.

"Guarding the tunnel. We don't want anybody else getting in."

"He betrayed my father, your brother!" shouted Harry.

"No, Pettigrew did!" I shouted, frustrated.

"Why would you know that, if it is true? You were only ten! I doubt you would have been told all this." questioned Hermione accusing.

"Because I'm a bloody empath! Okay! I always know secrets I'm not supposed to. I've known Remus was a werewolf since I was six! James told me what I was. Then he told me that Pettigrew was the secret keeper. I would have found out any way."

The room grew strangely still. Everyone was waiting for something to happen. Remus shook his head then began to tell his tale. With every word, the rat squirmed more and more. They finished the story and turned to Pettigrew, who jumped out of Ron's arms and scurried across the floor. Both Remus and Sirius cast spell after spell at him, but kept missing. "Oh, for Heaven's sake," I muttered, and cast the spell myself. Suddenly the rat was the sniveling coward I remembered. I watched him try to worm his way out of the room. When that failed, he took to begging. Eventually he made his way to me.

"Olivia, lovely Olivia, kind Olivia, you'll spare me won't you? You remember me don't you? You don't want to hurt me."

"I've wanted you dead since my tenth birthday." I stated coldly. "My family was ripped away from me on my tenth birthday! I saw Voldemort kill Lily right in front of me. I saw him turn his wand at Harry, and I leapt in front of my nephew. At ten years old, I _felt_ the life leave the veins of two of the people I loved most. At ten years, I shoved the Darkest Wizard in History away from my nephew, and took a curse for Harry. Did you know that an empath could survive the killing curse? I felt it. I spared Harry from most of it's effects. If he hadn't of peaked his head above my shoulder, he wouldn't have even had that scar."

I turned around, and shoved off my vest. Then I pulled my sleeve off my shoulder, revealing the silvery web-like scar, covering my shoulder blade and back. I felt the shock waft through the room. Then I felt Pettigrew try to take advantage of their distraction, and make a run for it.

I spun. I felt the power run through me, and then Pettigrew was on the ground, immobilized. I felt his terror, but I couldn't muster up any pity. "But it gets worse," I growled. Dimly I noticed the occupants of the room take a step back. I guessed that my eyes were probably glowing their faint silver. "I had to watch as Dumbledore left my only family on a doorstep. I had to go live with a woman I barely knew. I didn't see my nephew again for ten years! And now I have to deal with these dementors just because you are a coward." My voice was cold as ice, as I stalked toward him. "There are worse things than death," I whispered, "I would know, I've lived it."

"Your eyes are glowing," observed Hermione.

"An empath, has many useful powers. Normally, I would never use them, but right now, I can't really bring myself to care." I sucked in a deep breath, and released him from my hold. He slumped against the ground, as I straightened. "Now, who wants to do the honors?" I asked. Remus handed Sirius's wand to him and I stepped back into the line. Together we raised our arms.

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye Peter."

"No," Harry yelled. You can't kill him you can't."

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents. This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"Harry," I started. "He is the reason you grew up with the Dursley's. He is the reason, I still have nightmares everytime I close my eyes. He is the reason I had to hide myself from everyone for eight years. I didn't confide in another soul until my last year of Hogwarts. He deserves far worse than death."

"I know," he stated. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors… he can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him." In that moment, I realized exactly how grown up Harry really was.

The next thing I knew, Pettigrew was tied up, and I called Riya in. I quickly introduced her to Sirius, before turning my attention to Ron. I bandaged his leg quickly. We didn't have time to kill. Ron could be treated at the castle. The dementors could sweep in at any time.

The walk back was awkward. Riya led the way with Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. The came Remus Pettigrew, and Ron, shuffling through the tunnel side ways. Then Severus floated along, lifted by Sirius, who followed with Harry, and Hermione. I brought up the rear, tense. I was sure there was something I was forgetting.

I soon forgot my apprehension, as I saw Snape banging his head against the ceiling. I may not have hated the git, but it was oddly satisfying to see that. I grinned as Sirius offered to have Harry live with him.

"Are you insane?" Harry asked. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

I laughed at Sirius's shocked look. They both turned to me, having forgotten I was there. "The Dursleys are awful," I explained, "I've been trying to get custody of Harry since I turned 17. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. But he can't refuse you. Once your name is cleared, you are Harry's legal guardian." I paused, "Speaking of Dumbledore, would you lot mind not telling anyone about what I am? I don't really want to be used." Everyone agreed, and soon we emerged from the tunnel, into the night, into a full moon...


	10. The Rise of Sparkles

The full moon shone down on the group as they all froze. Eyes turned to Remus Lupin as he began to look dazed. Olivia stiffened and cast a severing charm at the chain that bound Pettigrew to Remus. Riya was the next to act. She threw herself at Remus pushing him away from the others. At that moment Via transformed. The black barn owl swooped into Remus's face driving him further. It was then that Remus changed.

"Run!" commanded Sirius. "Riya, watch the rat." Then he changed into the large black dog and lunged at the werewolf. Riya sprinted over to Harry, Ron, Hermione,Pettigrew, and Snape, who was just waking up, and grabbed Ron. She broke the chain, and slung him on her back, before reaching for Peter.

But in the confusion, he had snagged Remus's wand. With the blink of an eye, he was a rat again. Riya gently deposited him on the ground and turned to Harry urgently. "Get Ron and Snape to the castle, quickly!"

"But you'll get hurt!" exclaimed Hermione. Riya shook her head and leaped into the air. There was a brilliant silver flash, and then a small silver dragon rushing after the escaping rat.

"Bloody hell," swore Ron. While Snape gaped.

In dragon form Riya, was called Sparkles. She had never felt as free as she did when she had wings. She was about the size of a large cat, and often enjoyed a nice plump rat for dinner. But this rat she would not eat. Even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't. He was needed. She had a plan. Unfortunately for Pettigrew, they only needed his body. She was free to take vengeance for the suffering her family had gone through.

At that moment, Riya heard a painful screech. She whirled in the air to see the black owl staggering in flight. ruby red blood arced through the night. The little dragon, hovered in the air, thinking. Her head swivelled back in forth. Hunt the rat, or fight the werewolf? Such a dilemma.

Her decision was made for her when Via transformed back, and landed on the ground. Riya could tell that she was still conscious, but barely as she moaned in pain. Moony turned on her, smelling the blood. Padfoot stood over her, hackles raised.

Moony advanced, but his hunt was interrupted by a silver blur that crashed into him. Sparkles hissed a spell and a shield sprung over Riya. She had never been so glad that Pygmy dragons had magic. Suddenly a howl tore through the air, and Moony ran towards it. Sirius ran off into the woods and transformed. Riya swooped down to Via, and also transformed. Via's head turned to Riya, and she weakly whispered, "The dementors are coming." Via's body went slack as she lost consciousness. Riya looked up and saw that she was right. She couldn't see what was going on over by the lakeside. All she could focus on was keeping the thirty or so dementors away from Via.

"Expecto Patronum!" she shouted, remembering the day she met the woman who was an older sister to her. A large cougar emerged from the wand and stalked in a circle around the two, hissing at any who got too close. Riya whispered the spell again four times, so she had five shimmering patronuses. Then as one pack, they lunged at the dementors. The dementors fled, unable to face such powerful positive energy. Riya then saw Snape, Ron, and Hermione, approaching, with an unconscious Harry and Sirius floating behind them. Riya magically lifted Olivia, and followed them into the castle somberly.

Dumbledore, Fudge, and Madame Pomfrey were waiting for them with the rest of the staff. Madame Pomfrey took Harry, Ron and Hermione to the hospital wing. Flitwick took Sirius away, while Riya turned to Dumbledore.

"My dear girl, are you okay?" he asked.

Riya nodded, "It takes much more than a herd of dementors to stop me headmaster," she replied. Her voice was tired and weak. It lacked her usual mischievous tone.

"How did you manage to face a fully grown werewolf and a pack of dementors?" asked Minnie, putting a hand around her to support her.

"She's a dragon," smirked Snape, still a bit in shock. If Riya hadn't been so tired, she would have noticed the proud looks she was getting from both Snape and Minnie.

"A dragon!" shouted Fudge recoiling, "She's a danger to all of us, keep her away!"

"What?" asked Riya tiredly, staggering. "I never hurt anyone."

"But that's not quite true," he smirked maliciously, "You are well known for causing trouble in this school. You are a danger to everyone around you. You must learn control. Dumbledore, send her to the reserve in Romania tomorrow."

"What!" shrieked McGonagall. "Riya is a child, not some monster."

"Nevertheless, she must be sent away. We can't trust that insolent Olivia Potter to control her." He smiled, then stalked over to the Hospital wing.

"He can't do this!" snarled Snape.

"But he can," replied Dumbledore.

"Then do something!" hissed Minnie, agreeing with the head of Slytherin for once. "He's only doing this to get back at Riya for publicly humiliating him in front of his aurors. Not to mention the fact that she was right!"

"I'm afraid my hands are tied," he sighed. Then Riya collapsed, exhausted. She had used to much magic that night. Dragon magic was exhausting to cast because it was extremely powerful.

Severus glared at Dumbledore before picking the girl up, and carrying her to Olivia's quarters. He was secretly quite fond of the girl. She was abysmal at potions, but she actually wanted to learn, and he respected that. Not that he could show it publicly, he had an image to maintain.

Severus sighed. Black would finally get what's coming to him. But why did the people he cared about always get caught in the crossfire. First Lily, and now Olivia, and Riya. Not that he thought of them the same way he had thought of Lily, but he still cared about them. With that last thought, he glided out of the room to meet up with the Minister.


	11. Evolution

I didn't wake up till the next morning. I didn't get to help Harry and Hermione save Sirius,and I wasn't able to prevent Severus from spilling Remus's secret. I wasn't able to argue Riya's case to the minister, not that I would have been able to do much. I was quite weak.

I felt awful. I was covered in cuts and bruises. My head was ringing from all of the activity going on around me. And I had no energy. My magical core had been drained, it would take me a while to recover. My boss, Rufus Scrimgeour, gave me three weeks off. I was finally leaving Hogwarts.

Remus had decided to escort Riya and I home. I was in no state to apparate or floo, and I needed to get out of Hogwarts. All of my shields were down, and the waves of emotion was assaulting my already feeble mind. Riya was coming with us to prepare for her journey to Romania. Harry showed up at my door just before I was going to leave. He smiled sadly and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry for not believing you," he whispered.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

I left Hogwarts without much fanfare. As soon as I was out of the building I felt ten times better, so I didn't linger.

Charlie Weasley arrived at my house the next day. He was there to take Riya to Romania. I greeted him with a hug. We had been teammates in school. I was just glad Riya was going to be with someone I trusted, someone who could help her. I had failed often enough.

Riya left without much fuss. She was cool like that. We both knew we would see each other soon. Though I suspect that she was glad to get some time away from me. Close as we were, we both needed alone time. Even if neither of us would be alone. She had Charlie, and Remus was a regular mother hen. He had promised to check up on me everyday.

I spent my vacation time stocking up on potions, taking care of the exoctic plants in my extensive green house, and attempting to practice my martial arts when Remus wasn't looking. None of these things required me to use my limited magical reserves, but they kept me occupied during that time.

With the passing days, I felt my strength returning to me. It was slow, but it was progress. Each day I was a little stronger. First, my physical strength came back. I grew steady on my feet, I was able to spar at my usual level. Then my magical core began to replenish itself. This was the longest process. It was two and a half weeks before my shields snapped back into place. By the end of the three weeks, I was ready to go back to the outside world.

My first stop was the Weasleys. While there, I noticed Fred looking strangely giddy. George explained it to me, Charlie was going to be spending half the summer at home, and Riya would be with him. I already knew this, but nevertheless, there was always something surprising. I smirked, and filed away the information for a later date. It seemed our little Freddie had developed a crush. Things sure were changing.

There were other changes too. I received a promotion. I spent a lot more time at work, but I didn't have to see Fudge anymore. I guess he was avoiding me, not that I minded. I had very little free time, but I didn't care. Compared to my time at Hogwarts, it was wonderful. I was busy, but I did not have to deal with hormonal teanagers or dementors. All I had to do at the moment was oversee the security and emergency medic tents for the World Cup. I also quit my position at St. Mungo's. I would still volunteer, but I didn't have enough time for a second job.

I visited Harry frequently that summer. Usually we would meet in the park by his house, and we would spend the afternoon talking. Occasionally, I would take him to lunch or dinner. I valued the time I spent with him, even if it was a little strained. It was good to have someone else to talk to about Sirius.

Riya wrote often. She loved Romania. It was beautiful, and the dragons were wonderful. The ministry had exempted her from the underaged magic rule as she no longer attended Hogwarts, so Charlie and the other reservation workers were teaching her advanced magic. It was sort of like an internship but less formal. She was really happy.

The day came for Charlie and Riya to come home. I was invited to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow, and I accepted.

My first glimpse of her in almost a month was typical of her. She was flying along, chipper as always. She circled me and nudged me with her snout before landing on Fred's head. Charlie followed more slowly, levitating their trunks behind them. Mrs. Weasley pounced on him and crushed him to her, while I smiled and took the trunks up to their rooms.

By the time I returned downstairs, they were all gathered in the living room. Riya was still sitting on Fred's head and George was complaining about it. Apparently he had got it into his head that she liked Fred more than him. Sparkle seemed to consider this for a moment before letting out a puff of air and gliding over to another patch of orange hair. Charlie started laughing as soon as he felt her weight on his head and the rest of the Weasleys joined in, except for the twins who were both pouting.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight over Riya, she's a person, not a toy," I stated, walking into the room and plopping down between the twins.

"But we haven't seen each other in ages," Fred complained, while Sparkles gave a really smug dragony look. "It's not our fault we love her."

"So we love her eh, Fred? When were you going to tell me this?" George interrupted with a smirk. Fred spluttered, turning red. "You'd think he would tell me these things. After all, we're twins. We're supposed to have a united front. You can't go dropping a bomb this big in the middle of the living room. Mum's been trying to make Riya a Weasley for almost six years!"

This conversation was getting interesting. I turned to Fred, giving him my most threatening smile. "Now Fred dear, I have to ask, it's a matter of responsibility you know," Charlie snorted, and I shot him my best 'I am the queen of pranking and I know where you sleep' glare. He gulped, and went silent. "What exactly are your intentions toward my ward?"

Riya chose that moment to fly back over to Fred. She landed on his lap and transformed back into a human. She was sitting across his lap, with her feet in mine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and batted her eyes at him. "Don't worry Freddie, I promise, I won't let things become awkward just because you have a little crush." George was laughing, and Fred was red. And Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway shaking her head.

I opened myself up to the emotions flying around the room. Things could get awkward quickly if someone didn't guide the conversation to safer ground. I schooled my expression as I began examining the people in the room. I started with Fred. He was embarrassed, naturally, but there was something else. Contentment? Was that longing? It was tender, affectionate, passionate. Merlin's beard, it's true! Fred is in love with Riya!

I shook my head quickly, eying the room. Riya was still sitting on Fred, this wasn't unusual, she was always lounging on one of the boys, but she had leaned against his chest, and his arms had wrapped around her. I don't think she even noticed, she was just relaxed. No one had noticed what was between them, no one but George and Charlie. George had this huge grin on his face, and Charlie was eyeing them, looking contemplative.

No one noticed George's strange grin either. He always had a strange grin on his face. I turned to Mrs. Weasley as she had a sudden strike on suspicion. But she was studying Charlie of all people. I saw her glance at Riya and back at Charlie speculatively. No, she thought… she thought Riya and Charlie! No!

I let out a snort. Riya heard and gave me a questioning glance, I waved her off. She'd find out later. I let out a disbelieving chuckle, this was going to be fun. Or it was going to be hell, yeah let's go with fun. By this point I was chortling, and all of the Weasley's were looking at me as if I'd gone mad. Maybe I had, I really wouldn't know… I shrugged the thought off. Bill would get home tomorrow, and he, Charlie, and I would get a good laugh out of this.

I looked back at Riya to see that she had fallen asleep. Fred was smiling down fondly at her, and Charlie looked concerned. "Why does she always fall asleep after she transforms back?" he asked.

"You don't know?" I responded, "You're the dragon expert," I teased.

"Well you're the Riya expert," he replied.

"Transforming into something that small puts a huge strain on the body, and your magical core," I stated watching her and Fred. Riya's hair started to turn Weasley red in her sleep, she was obviously dreaming of them. "That's also why her metamorphmagus powers are developing so slowly. I can transform so easily because of years of practice. She has only been an animagus for a few years, and she doesn't transform very often."

Understanding dawned on the Weasleys, and I instructed Fred to carry her up to Ginny's room, where she was staying for the night. I had crashed on the couch every time I had stayed here, and the Weasley's had give up on talking me out of it.

Mr. Weasley and Percy had just arrived when Fred and I returned. "What took you so long?" asked George suspiciously.

"Riya is a rather clingy sleeper, and Fred didn't want to wake her," I grinned. "It was sweet."

Charlie snorted, probably thinking about how whipped his brother was. Percy looked between the four of us confused, and I got a brilliant idea. Brilliant, but one that I would have to put on hold.

This time I sat next to Percy. "So Perc, how are you enjoying life in the work force?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. Mr. Crouch is starting to trust me, and I feel so fulfilled…"

"You're working with Crouch? Oh, I should have known, he was looking for a new assistant. Crouch is a little severe, there's no love lost between us, but I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Crouch is brilliant," Percy started with a frown.

"Oh, I know," I interrupted, "I was referring to his people skills. He doesn't seem to understand people very well." Apparently I had said the wrong thing, because Percy glared at me, and got up to go somewhere else. My eyebrows raised at his bad manners. Percy had always been overly polite to me. I guess he was finally starting to see me as family.

"Don't get upset about him," George requested, plopping down in the empty space. "He's always been like that.

"Oh, I know. I think sometimes you forget how long I've known you lot. I've known Percy since that first summer after Charlie adopted me as his little sister in my first year." I leaned back, putting my hands behind my head. "That was… blimey, that was 11 years ago. I'm old!"

Fred squeezed in on my other side. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you in your old age."

I slapped the back of his head. "What I meant was that I've known him since he was 8 years old."

¨Has it really been that long?" frowned Molly. "It seems like only yesterday when Professor McGonagall would drag you in here to take a break. Poor woman, raising you. You were almost worse than your brother was at your age, and she wasn't getting any younger. Lord knows how she managed." I started chuckling again. I really wasn't that bad during the summer, at least not compared to what I could have gotten into. The conversation petered off after that, and I headed up to bed myself.

The next day, Riya and I left. We both needed to go home, and Riya and I had a lot of errands to do before the summer was up. Riya needed new robes. She had grown, and her school robes were not nearly durable enough for my training. Riya was just excited to change up her wardrobe. The school robes were awful boring. There was also a list of books I needed to get Riya, and we needed groceries.

Within our first week back, Riya had already exploded three very delicate potions. The fumes got so bad, that we had to clear out. Instead of going back to the Weasleys, I decided to stay with a friend of mine, Arabella Figg. Ms. Figg was a squib, who lived down the street from Harry. This would be a perfect time to gather more evidence for my case to get custody of Harry, which you know was going to be my next project after the World Cup was over.

Riya loved the weeks spent with Harry. Apparently, Dudley is utterly terrified of martial arts students with pink hair and a fondness for Potters. For some reason, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley seemed to think that Riya and I were muggles. Neither of us wore robes, and they discovered that Riya was not a student at Harry's school. Silly muggles, never make assumptions.

We were quite successful at blending in with the muggles, which wasn't very surprising considering that Riya spent years in the muggle world, and I had spent every summer with muggles growing up, not to mention the fact that I had to go to work every morning. What was surprising was when Mr. Weasley blew up the Dursley's living room. Riya and I had just arrived at the doorstep when we heard a huge bang coming from inside.

I ordered Riya to remain outside while I investigated. We both drew our wands, it was best to be duel ready when heading into possibly dangerous territory. I slunk into the house, and paused in front of the living room, and then promptly started laughing. "It's safe Riya! Come in!" I shouted.

Riya darted in and came to a stop on my right. she also started laughing as she took in the scene. The Dursleys were cowering in the corner, various Weasleys were assembled in the room, and the room was covered in a fine layer of bits of brick and mortar. Harry was looking very pleased as he hugged his best friend.

As soon as the occupants of the room noticed us, it was chaos. Fred and George converged on Riya. Vernon and Petunia started spluttering excuses, while Mr. Weasley was looking around, admiring his handiwork. After just a few moments of this, I had had enough. I already had a headache, and this was making it worse.

"Enough! All of you would you please shut up!" Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Riya snap to attention and putting her hands over the twins mouths, before recoiling, pulling both hands away and wiping them on her jeans. "And you, Mr. Weasley, Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to blow up the muggle's fireplace, I thought you had more manners than that!"

"She's been taking lessons from mum," Ron muttered to Harry, before shrinking under my glare.

"But we were stuck!" he protested.

"You could have used Arabella's just down the street." I pointed out. "Ugg, men" I muttered, putting my wand away, and ignoring the protests from every male in the room. Even Vernon had shouted at the insult to his gender.

"Now Fred, George, go get Harry's trunk, you know where it is. I'll fix this up, and we'll all go down to Arabella's, where we can use her properly sized fireplace."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned before they each grabbed one of Riya's arms and dragged her out of view. It was then that I realized my mistake. I had just sent three notorious pranksters off in an unsuspecting muggle house. Oh well, I wasn't going for guardian of the year anyway.

The room became dreadfully silent as the Dursleys looked between Arthur and I warily. "Well… Very… erm… very nice place you got here," Arthur said trying to break the awkwardness and failing miserably.

Just then the twins trouped down the stairs, the trunk between them, and Riya riding on top. Honestly, those three. I shook my head and stepped forward ushering the Dursley's back, as I slipped my wand back out of my holster. "Well, nice chat, now if you'll excuse me I'll just fix your fireplace, and we'll be going. _Reparo maxima,"_ I muttered, and the dust came flying back into the fireplace, fixing everything nice and neat. " _Scourgify,"_ I added for good measure. It couldn't hurt to tidy up a bit.

"Wait… you're wizards?" Dudley questioned pointing at Riya and I. Poor kid, he was a bit slow.

"No, they are wizards," Riya responded pointing to the twins, "We are witches."

"What am I, a squib?" asked Ron.

"Yes, and we're going to open a circus featuring Ron the Wonder squib," Fred deadpanned.

"Ooh, can I eat fire and swallow swords?" asked Riya.

"Not until you've had the proper training Riya, we've been over this. You can do whatever you want to do with your life, provided that you can prove to me that it's safe."

Riya rolled her eyes, hopped off the trunk and headed out the door, playfully tripping Fred as she went. Fred caught his balance, but not before knocking into George, who did fall, and spill a bunch of strangely wrapped candies on the ground. The two of them scrambled to pick them up, but left one on the ground. I smiled at that, recognizing the trick. Well, I should, I taught it to them.

Sure enough, Dudley ate the candy. I turned to the twins to see they were already out the door. My thoughts were interrupted by hysterical screaming coming from behind me. Harry burst out laughing, and I was tempted to do the same.

Mr. Weasley started panicking. "Oh, don't worry, it's just an engorgement charm, I can fix it up in a jiffy," he said pulling out his wand and stepping forward.

Mr. Dursley obviously took this as a threat, as he promptly put himself between Arthur and Dudley. I wasn't surprised at their fear. The last time Mr. Weasley had done magic in front of them, he blew up the fireplace. Give, it was intentional, but that wouldn't be comforting in this situation.

Mr. Weasley was growing more frustrated by the minute. The Dursley's more frightened, and Harry more amused. It wasn't helping my headache. I had to do something.

"Quiet, everyone!" I shouted. And waited for the room to still. "Arthur, take Harry, and go, I'll fix this a be along with Harry's trunk in a bit."

Mr. Weasley nodded, and ushered the still laughing Harry out the door. Sighing, I turned to the trembling Dudley.

Using my best calm voice I began to speak, while the room grew calm. Normally, I would let them wallow a bit, but I had a headache, and I had to go to work soon. "Dudley, Fred and George played a mean prank on you. But it's an easy fix. To fix your tongue I need to cast two simple spells. One to stop the growth, and one to shrink it back to normal size. Nod if you understand."

Dudley nodded cautiously, while Mr. and Mrs. Dursley waited anxiously in the doorway. "Now Dudley, I won't cast the spell until you say so. You have to be really still, and I don't want to frighten you anymore than necessary. Nod If you understand." He nodded. "Do you want me to cast the first spell?" He nodded again. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his tongue. I was careful not point it at his face, as that would be frightening. " _Finite Incantatem,"_ I chanted slowly and clearly.

The tongue stopped growing. It was still three feet long, but the Dursley's had calmed down. I turned to the adults in the corner. "Could one of you get him a glass of water? His mouth will be a little dry, a side effect of the magic."

Mrs. Dursley left the room, and I turned back to Dudley. I felt a little sorry for him. It wasn't his fault he had parents that awful. All things considered, it was a miracle Harry turned out as good as he did. Getting back on subject I spoke again. "Now, Dudley, there are two ways to shrink your tongue. I could use a spell, or I could give you a potion, of course, the potion will taste horrible. Which would you prefer?" He held up a one, signaling the first option, and I felt some mild surprise that he had enough intelligence to figure that out. "Okay, here goes nothing _reducto lente."_

The tongue followed my command and shrunk slowly back to its normal size. Mrs. Dursley returned and Dudley gulped the water like a fish in a desert. I smiled pointed my wand at Harry's trunk, shrunk it and put it in my pocket. "Well, I'll be off now," I said, before handing a small muggle style business card to Mr. Dursley. "That's my number, call if there are any side effects. He should be fine, but I'll check my messages every hour to be sure. Chow." I then gave them a small smile, and left the house, closing the door behind me.

I had just made it to Arabella's house when I remembered something. The environment was strangely calm. The Dursleys should have been outrageous, but they were actually reasonable. It started as soon as I tried to calm down Dudley. Was it me? I could never do that before. I'd have to investigate.

Anyway, I thanked Mrs. Figg for her house space, and apparated to the burrow. As soon as I crested the hill, I noticed two tables flying through the air and repeatedly crashing into each other. I looked below them and saw the cause. Bill and Charlie were entertaining Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had probably instructed them to set up. Speaking of Mrs. Weasley, Fred George and Riya were notably missing. Mrs. Weasley was probably laying into the twins, and Riya was probably giving moral support. She was cool like that.

Suddenly, I stopped, a realization hitting me. "Bill!" I shouted running down the hill and crushing him in a hug. "I haven't seen you in years. Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be here early?" I pulled back, hitting him upside the head.

Distinctly, I heard Ron mutter, "She really has been taking lessons from mum." I ignored him in favor of pulling one of my closest friends into another tight hug.

"Via, air," he gasped, and I let go.

"Oh, I have so much to tell you, but first," I slid my wand out and straightened the tables that had both crashed to the ground upon my arrival. "Now then, let's go rescue your brothers from Mrs. Weasley." I linked my arm through his and dragged him into the house, ignoring Charlie's laughter.


End file.
